Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, more particularly to an electronic apparatus capable of accommodating therein a member including a cable.
Description of the Related Art
As an electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera, there has been known one that has a battery accommodating part provided in an apparatus main unit thereof for accommodating a battery, and connection terminals disposed at a bottom surface of the battery accommodating part, for connection to the battery, and brings electrodes of the battery accommodated in the battery accommodating part into contact with the connection terminals to thereby supply power from the battery to the apparatus main unit. Further, there has been known one configured to accommodate a coupler in the battery accommodating part in place of a battery, and supply electric power to the apparatus main unit by connecting the coupler to an external power source to thereby operate the apparatus main unit.
There has been proposed a structure related to the electronic apparatus including the above-mentioned battery accommodating part, in which when a coupler including a power cable is mounted in the battery accommodating part, the cable is extended out of the apparatus main unit through an extending outlet for routing the cable out of the electronic apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-64365). In the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-64365, a lid member formed of an elastic member is disposed at the outlet for extending the power cable to thereby prevent e.g. dust from entering the battery accommodating part. Further, this publication proposes a structure that prevents the lid member from being pressed into the opening by an external force applied e.g. when the lid member is pressed by a finger of the user.
However, in the technique described in the above-mentioned publication, after the coupler including the power cable has been accommodated in the battery accommodating part, the power cable is liable to bend back toward the opening side of the battery accommodating part by a reaction force of the lid member formed of the elastic material. Therefore, even when the user tries to close a battery lid for opening and closing the opening of the battery accommodating part, the power cable is liable to be caught between the battery lid and the apparatus main unit due to the bending of the power cable, which sometimes makes it difficult to close the battery lid.